


Sweet Thing

by TheWeepingMonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Set In 6A, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "Valentine's Day is just a scam to make people spend money and make single people feel bad about themselves. At least during Christmas time people feel inclined to do nice things for strangers. Do you know what people do for Valentine's? Gloat about being in a relationship."Scott rolls his eyes and shuts his locker. "Maybe, but it also gives people the perfect excuse to do something romantic for a person they love, or even the person they have a crush on. It can be a really sweet thing too."Or in which Isaac’s irritated by all things Valentines and Scott tries to remedy that.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, past canon relationships
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bored I finally managed to finish this fic I was supposed to have written for Valentine's Day lmao
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed in editing!

Scott's shoving his textbooks into his locker when Isaac comes up to him and says, "Disgusting."

Scott frowns, sniffing at himself. 

"Not _you_ ," Isaac says, then when Scott looks at him he nods to something down the hall. Scott follows the movement and sees Stiles kissing Malia, a rose clutched in his hand, and a box of chocolate in hers. 

Scott laughs. "Come on, it's _Valentine's Day_. Love is in the air."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying." Isaac mutters, then he makes a noise of disgust, this time aimed at Liam and Hayden as they round the corner holding hands, Mason and Corey behind them. "God even the brats are gonna be obnoxious about it."

Scott shakes his head, and returns to putting his books away. "Are you annoyed because they're going to be extra coupley or because you don't have someone to be obnoxious with?"

Isaac leans against the lockers, crossing his arms. "I'm not _jealous_ if that's what you're implying." 

Scott shoots him a look. 

"I'm _not_ ," Isaac insists.

"Why else would you choose to be the _Scrooge_ of Valentine's Day?" 

"Valentine's Day is just a scam to make people spend money and make single people feel bad about themselves. At least during Christmas time people feel inclined to do nice things for strangers. Do you know what people do for Valentine's? Gloat about being in a relationship." 

Scott rolls his eyes and shuts his locker. "Maybe, but it also gives people the perfect excuse to do something romantic for a person they love, or even the person they have a crush on. It can be a really _sweet_ thing too."

Isaac snorts. "I'm not surprised _you're_ defending it."

Scott frowns. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing just...you love love. You believe in fate, and offering everything to one person. You're a romantic."

"And that's a bad thing?" Scott questions, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No," Isaac says quickly. "I just mean that you enjoy Valentine's Day because of it even if you don't have someone to celebrate it with."

"So, you're saying _you_ can't enjoy Valentine's Day unless you have someone to celebrate it with?"

"I...that's _not_ what I was saying."

"But it is what you're implying." Scott says, smiling as he finally makes a decision he's been weighing on for over a week now. 

Isaac furrows his brow. "Why are you smiling?"

"You'll see," Scott answers vaguely before walking off.

* * *

Isaac's staring down his physics assignment, trying to figure out what formula he needs when the Valentine's Day messengers show up to his third period class. He huffs in annoyance and studiously ignores them as they flit about the class until he hears, "Isaac."

He looks up at Sydney, and she hands him a teddy, then a box of chocolates, and a rose with a note attached to it. "Uh, are you sure you have the right Isaac?"

Sydney nods with an amused smile before walking off to finish her deliveries.

Isaac blinks at the small brown teddy holding a red heart that says _you're bear-y cute,_ dumbfounded by the gift. He plucks the note from the rose. 

> **_Be my Valentine? ~ Scott_**

Isaac's heart skips, his brain short-circuiting because that _couldn't_ be right. It had to be a mistake, or a prank of some kind. He grabs his phone and texts Lydia. 

| **_Is Stiles pranking me?_ ** |

She texts back quickly. | **_What?_ ** |

Isaac sends her a picture of his gifts and the card. She responds immediately. 

| **_Stiles isn't pranking you. Those are definitely from Scott._ ** |

Isaac takes a moment to process before a grin spreads across his face. He's about to text Scott when it occurs to him this was probably a result of their conversation earlier, and his grin fades, shoulders sinking. This was a _platonic_ gesture on Scott's part. 

Isaac sets his phone down and stares at the note, hands moving to play with the bear. Even if it wasn't given with the intention he wanted, he can't deny that it still felt nice to get a gift from Scott and that it felt nice to not feel so left out today. He sighs, eats all of his chocolate, then texts Scott,

| **_Buy me more chocolate and I'll consider it._ ** |

His heart does a flip when Scott replies with, | **_Check your locker._** |

* * *

Isaac's face burns when he pulls out a red basket filled with different kinds of candy in it from his locker, aware of the people next to him at their own lockers watching him. He quickly grabs what he needs, tucks a heart shaped lollipop and a handful of chocolate from the basket into his jacket then goes on his merry way, bear tucked nearly under his arm. 

Lydia gives him a knowing smile when she takes her seat next to him in his next class while Malia gives him a confused look. 

"Who's that from?" Malia asks, gesturing to the bear on his desk. 

"Scott." He answers, the name slurred around the lollipop. 

"So he finally made his move then." Malia comments. 

Isaac snorts and pulls the lollipop out of his mouth. "This isn't a _move_. We had a talk earlier and I guess he got it in his head that I wanted him to spoil me with all this cheesy Valentine's shit. I'm not complaining though. He can buy me all the candy he wants."

Both of them frown and share a look. 

_"What?"_ He questions, but neither of them answer. 

He shrugs it off and pops the lollipop back in his mouth, thinking about how he was going to respond to Scott. 

* * *

Scott's sat in lunch detention – mandatory to make up for all the classes he missed last semester – when there's a knock on the door. He looks up and sees Sydney in the doorway with a large red basket. 

"Sydney, you know messengers are only allowed during homeroom and last period," Mrs. Martin chides. 

"I know ma'am, but this is a special favor and I thought Scott might like to respond before we put everything up." Sydney says. 

Mrs. Martin looks over to Scott who makes his best puppy eyes. She sighs. "Come in."

Scott smiles gratefully, and Mrs. Martin rolls her eyes fondly. 

Sydney rushes over, handing Scott a fake rose with a note attached.

> **_I'd love to be your Valentine. xoxo Isaac_ **

Scott smiles, filling with warmth. He looks up at Sydney and asks, "What's left?"

Sydney pulls out an order form from the basket and starts listing the last available options.

* * *

Isaac smiles down at the bouquet of fake roses, and the attached card asking him to dinner. Though a part of him wishes this was a real date, he won’t complain about Scott spoiling him like this, even if it was all just a giant tease to his heart.

Maybe if he wasn’t so scared of being rejected by the person he values the most, he would’ve told Scott how he felt by now, and maybe he would even dare to kiss Scott tonight like he would on a real date. 

But he was. _Mortified_ really. 

Scott was straight as far as he knew, and just because he accepted Isaac was bisexual didn’t mean he was open to the concept of dating other boys himself. He couldn't face the humiliation of Scott's soft brown eyes looking at him with pity as he gently turned him down. 

The bell rings and Isaac heads to his locker to retrieve his candy before going out front to get his bike. He stuffs everything in his backpack, then walks his bike over to Scott’s usual spot. 

Scott greets him with a smile so bright it leaves him almost dazed. 

“Like your gifts?” Scott questions. 

Isaac shrugs causally. “The bear was a little cheesy, and the roses were a little much, but I can’t complain about the chocolate.”

Scott, of course, sees through his façade. “The bear was cheesy, huh?”

“Very.” Isaac confirms. 

Scott pulls out his phone and after a moment turns it towards Isaac. “If it was so cheesy, why did you eat lunch with it?” 

Isaac’s face heats as he takes in the picture of him eating an apple with the bear stuffed in his jacket, it’s head popping out just above the zipper. One of the girls must've taken it when he wasn't looking. He huffs. “Fine, _maybe_ , I liked it more than I let on,”

“Or maybe you liked people thinking you were mine.” Scott teases.

Isaac’s heart skips - and _hey_ _that wasn’t fair!_ “Or I just like being spoiled," he counters. 

Scott appears amused, an almost smug grin tugging at his lips. “Good because I’m not done yet.”

Isaac tilts his head curiously. “Just _what_ are you up to, McCall?”

“You’ll see,” Scott says, putting on his helmet. “Be ready by seven.”

“Aren’t you coming home?”

Scott straddles his bike, shaking his head. “I have to help Stiles with something, but I’ll be back in plenty of time to get ready for our date.”

 _Date_. Not just dinner, but a _date._

Isaac smiles despite himself, and then Scott leaves him to bike home by himself. He tries not to get overly excited, but fails miserably, and hope that maybe he was going on a real date with Scott blossomed in his chest.

* * *

“Is it too cheesy?” Scott asks, holding up a small wolf plushie. It's got a bow around its neck, a rose in its mouth, and a tin of Hershey's Kisses at its feet. 

Lydia inspects it a moment, a soft smile gracing her lips. “I think it’s sweet.”

“I think you should get him this instead,” Malia says, offering him a mug with a small white bear sitting on top of a tin of Snickers. 

Scott looks between the two gifts, then whines, _“Lydia.”_

Lydia takes the mug, and hands it to Scott. “Get him both.”

Scott chews his lip. “Is this too much?”

Lydia puts her hands on his shoulders. “Scott, it’s fine. Isaac's not having dinner with you for the presents, he’s going to spend time with you.”

Scott nods, nerves settling. He stuffs the gifts into the large basket containing various candies. “I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Lydia gives him a curious look. “Scott, this isn’t a real date, why are you so nervous?"

Scott frowns. “ _Of course_ _it's a real date."_

“Does _Isaac_ know that?” Malia asks.

Scott opens his mouth to say _of course he does_ , but then he freezes because maybe he hadn't been totally clear about that and maybe Isaac thought he was doing all of this just to give him a good Valentine's Day. 

_Oh God. What if I tell him I want it to be a real date and he turns me down?_

* * *

_It’s not a date,_ Isaac reminds himself even as he spritzs himself with cologne, and fixes his hair for the millionth time. He’s dressed as he would if this was a real date, wearing tight black jeans, a nice, dark blue T-shirt underneath his leather jacket. He even took a shower and made sure his face was free of any peach fuzz. 

He paces around nervously, aware of Scott in his own room getting ready. 

He looks to the pink gift bag sitting on his dresser, and wonders if the gifts he'd picked up on the way home were really such a great idea. Sure, it was still Valentine’s Day, but maybe the gift giving part was done for them already. 

The doorbell rings a few minutes later, stopping Isaac’s pacing. He frowns when he realizes he can’t hear Scott's heartbeat anymore. He goes downstairs to open the door, caught off guard by Scott's smiling face.

“Hey,” Scott greets. 

“Uh, hey,” Isaac says, then, “Did you _really_ climb out your window for this?”

“I did. I wanted this to feel like a real date.”

Implying it wasn’t. Of course. 

“You look nice by the way,” Scott tells him, his hands reaching forward to fix the collar of Isaac's jacket. He tries not to react to their proximity. 

“Thanks. You do too.” And he did really, dark jeans flattering and new looking, a deep red shirt that reminded Isaac of his Alpha eyes, and his hair freshly cut and styled. It wasn’t fair for him to look like this on a fake date.

“Are you ready?” Scott asks, hands falling back to his sides. 

“Yeah, just let me grab something real quick.”

Scott nods. “I’ll start the car.”

“Your mom actually let you borrow it?”

“I told her it was a special occasion and that I needed the extra space.”

“Extra space?” Isaac questions. 

Scott smiles playfully. “It’ll all make sense soon.”

Isaac shoots him a curious look, then rushes upstairs to grab the bag, feeling a little less nervous now. If Scott was still putting in the extra effort without it being weird so could he. 

* * *

“What are we doing here?” Isaac asks as they pull up to the preserve.

“I thought we could have a moonlit picnic."

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" Isaac teases. 

"Just wanted you all to myself." Scott says, putting his hand over the one Isaac has resting on the seat in between them. He hears Isaac's heart skip. 

"You know, if it was anybody but you saying it I would think I was about to be murdered." Isaac turns his hand palm up, fitting his fingers in between Scott's. 

Scott chuckles, and squeezes his hand. "You're safe with me, Isaac. Always." And maybe he says it with a little too much emotion, but Isaac doesn't seem to mind.

Isaac squeezes back. "I know," He says softly, a tender look in his eyes that makes Scott think maybe his feelings aren't one-sided. 

"Come on," Scott says, hand slipping out of Isaac's. 

They get out and circle back to the trunk where Scott presents Isaac with the giant red basket of candies he bought earlier with the girls. He'd gotten both the mug and the tin and then a basket to put extra candy in. It cost a small fortune, but if he was going to ask Isaac out he might as well go all out. 

Isaac shakes his head, a big grin on his face. "You sure know the way to a man's heart." 

Scott chuckles. 

Isaac offers him a small pink bag before rifling through his basket.

Scott opens the bag and finds it stuffed with small chocolates and a small plush wolf. He smiles, and pulls it out at the same time Isaac pulls out his. 

"Great minds," Isaac says. 

"Yeah," Scott agrees with a laugh. "Thank you, Isaac."

"And thank you for all this." Isaac says. "I can't wait to eat so much of it I get sick...wait, _can_ we still get sick from too much candy?"

"I don't know, but you can find out after our picnic."

"Right! I'm _starving."_

They get everything they need from the car and head to the ridge of the preserve overlooking the city. They spread out a picnic blanket, then make themselves comfortable on it. 

Scott pulls two fake candles from the picnic basket, turning them on and setting them in the middle of the blanket while Isaac pulls out the food. He’s surprised to find warm containers of pasta if the furrow of his brow was anything to go by. 

“How did you manage to keep these warm?” Isaac asks. 

“Uh, well, I actually had it delivered like five minutes before we left.”

“So that’s _really_ why you rang the doorbell.”

“Part of the reason, yeah, but I meant it when I said I wanted this to feel like a real date by greeting you at the door.” Scott answers.

Isaac smiles, and looks inside the basket. “Moonlight, breadsticks, wine, and an insane amount of candy - I can’t believe you put in so much effort just for _me.”_

“It’s not actually wine, it’s sparkling grape juice.” Scott corrects. 

“Still, you’ve done a lot for me today, and you really didn’t have to.” His gaze flicks to meet Scott’s. 

“I did, though.”

“What do you mean?”

Scott hesitates, a soft huff of breath then, “Remember earlier when I said Valentine’s Day was the perfect excuse to do something romantic for the person you have feelings for?”

“Vaguely.” Scott just stares at him until it finally clicks and Isaac’s heart rate picks up. “You mean that you…?”

Scott nods, a nervous smile on his face. “I like you. Like a _lot,_ and I was thinking that if you liked me too this could be a real date. Our _first_ date.”

Isaac, presumably too stunned to speak, just gapes at him. 

Scott looks away after a moment, embarrassment creeping in. “Or this could just be a friend thing if you want. Um. That's fine too."

“No!” Isaac blurts, drawing his attention again. He clears his throat, face pink. “ _No_ ,” he repeats softly. “I want it to be more than that.” 

Scott smiles, one of those that he's been told makes his eyes crinkle, and Isaac returns it. He reaches across the blanket to take Isaac’s hand. “Good, because I was only sixty percent sure you liked me back, and I’ve been freaking out since the moment we got in the car.”

“You seem fine to me,” Isaac says, squeezing his hand. 

“I’ve gotten pretty good at faking calm.”

“Well you never have to fake anything with me.” 

"So you want to see me all flustered and nervous?" Scott questions. 

"Oh, yeah." Isaac answers enthusiastically. "I mean you've been making me a stuttering mess all day, I think it's only fair."

"I'm fine now that you've told me you like me."

Isaac rushes forward to kiss his cheek. "What about now?" he asks, staying a little too close for comfort. 

Scott's breath catches, his heart skipping a beat. He surges forward and kisses Isaac, finding the other boy's lips soft and pliant under his. He's never kissed another boy before, but finds it's just as awesome as getting to kiss a girl. 

Isaac's grinning when Scott pulls away a moment later. "I heard your heart skip."

"Yeah, that happens a lot around you," Scott admits. "Especially when you smile."

"I guess I just never noticed until now," Isaac says. "I thought you were straight and still holding out for Kira."

"I thought I was straight until you came back and I couldn't breathe anymore." Scott admits. 

Isaac chuckles. 

Scott's lips twitch in amusement then he says more seriously, "And as for the Kira thing...well she actually had her mom drop off a letter to me at the beginning of the semester. It...well it was worded more gently, but she basically said she might not come back for a whole lifetime, and that I shouldn't wait for her, and that if we meet again and are still single we could try again."

Isaac reaches over to squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Scott assures him. "I'll always love her, but I can't spend my whole life dismissing my feelings on the off-chance she comes back. Besides, even though my feelings for you took me by surprise, and made me have a sexuality crisis I had to sort out with Stiles, I want to explore them because I think I could fall in love with you, Isaac."

Isaac doesn't seem to know what to say, his face red even in the pale moonlight. 

Scott feels his own face heat. "Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Isaac squeezes his hand again. "I'm not uncomfortable, I just…you romantic types come on a little strong, but I'm kind of really into it - at least when it's you."

Scott smiles, relieved that he hasn't said too much.

"But for now let's just start with this first date, and then we'll revisit that whole love thing later, okay?" 

"Sounds good to me." Scott says. 

Isaac kisses him sweetly then shoves a breadstick in Scott's mouth. "For the record, i still think Valentine's Day is a scam, but...as long as i have _you_ to celebrate it with, I guess it's not so bad."

Scott takes a bite of his breadstick and pulls it out of his mouth. 

"So...tell me more about that sexuality crisis you mentioned." Isaac says as he grabs a breadstick for himself. 

Scott tells him as they eat about finding Isaac attractive in more than a passive way, and how as they found their footing as friends again he developed a crush rather quickly. He tells him how distraught Stiles had been and not because he liked a dude but because he liked _Isaac_ and Isaac laughs at first, but then he asks, "Why _do_ you like me?"

Scott shrugs. "Because you're smart, and funny, and loyal, and I know I can trust you. I know I'm safe with you and well...you mean a lot to me."

Isaac shakes his head at that. "Why couldn't you just say that I'm hot?" He murmurs, and the next thing Scott knows he's on his back and Isaac's kissing him again. 

"You asked," Scott points out between kisses. They make out until Isaac decides chocolate is more important than kissing and they take turns feeding it to each other. 

Scott lays down after he's had his fill and Isaac curls up next to him. Scott pulls Isaac closer to him, playing with his hair and just listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

"Scott," Isaac murmurs sleepily. 

Scott hums. 

"I think i could fall in love with you too."

Scott kisses the top of his head and it isn't long before Isaac falls asleep. He stays awake just to enjoy the intimacy of cuddling with Isaac, and the knowledge that he had a boyfriend now. A pretty great one that he wanted to protect, and to spoil, even without the Holiday as an excuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> [Send Me](https://knownasemrys.tumblr.com/ask) Scisaac prompts to work on during this quarantine, I'm literally so bored. I will say off the bat that I won't write a/b/o, as for anything else I'll let you know if you send a prompt!


End file.
